Caged
by itsalwayssunnyintaubate
Summary: Dean has got himself into quite a predicament and needs Sam's help getting out of it. Wincest written for SPNKinkBingo.


Sam Winchester has seen some shit. It's just the way his life is, swiftly oscillating between a complete nightmare and a dark comedy. He shouldn't even be surprised that this is how he gets to spend his Saturday night: staring intently between his older brother's thighs as he tries not to breathe through his nose trying to refrain his thoughts from going in a not very brotherly direction.

That's just where his mind goes, though, more often than not. And there isn't much else he can do but feel guilty as hell because he does know it shouldn't be thinking or feeling these things. Dean is, after all, his brother.

Sam has felt like this for so long, though, that he doesn't even mind anymore. It's just one of those things, you know. Water is wet, the sky is blue and he sometimes jerks off thinking about fucking his brother in the ass. Or getting fucked by his brother. He goes back and forth between those two options.

"Sam!" Dean's annoyed voice drags Sam back to the real world as the younger Winchester frowns at his crotch and the… "So?"

Sam clears his throat and forces himself to look away.

"What is this again?" He asks. "What did she call it? A cock…?"

"A cock cage, Sam," Dean offers, voice growing more and more frustrated. "Can you see the fucking lock? I can't reach the damn thing!"

"Yeah, it's…" right behind Dean's balls at quite an odd angle. Sam frowns. Maybe this thing just wasn't built to be taken off by the person wearing it. He is still confused, though, so he asks, "Just… _how_?"

Dean takes a deep breath, considering his options. It does not feel like he has any, though, so he mumbles, "You remember Giovanna?"

"Gio-… Dean, that was…"

"Two weeks ago." Sam gapes at his brother. "Trust me, I remember."

"You've been like this since then?" Instead of answering, Dean glares daggers at Sam, face flushed in embarrassment. Sam prods, "How did you even…?"

"I didn't!" Dean snaps.

"You haven't peed in two weeks…" Sam flatly states.

"Oh, _that_… No, I… I managed," Dean says, deflating as his blush deepens. "I thought you meant…"

Of course you did, Sam thinks, huffing out a breath in disbelief. He's about to stand up and call it a night when Dean, in this small, tentative voice, asks, "So, can you get it off?"

And Sam goes right back to staring. He has a feeling he will spend most of his night staring. After all, that's Dean's cock, right there. And neatly trimmed pubic hair. Heavy set of his balls shifting under his gaze. And, yeah, Sam can probably get the damn metal cage that's holding him captive off, but what he really wants is to get Dean off and, whoa, this is not something he should be thinking about now...

"Sam?" Dean tentatively asks and Sam almost feels guilty. His brother sounds worried.

"What?" He blinks at Dean. "Oh. Of course I can. I'll… I'll go get my stuff."

Finding his lock pick set actually takes a lot longer than it should because Sam keeps getting distracted by his raging boner. He takes deep breaths, but it's no use. It's not like it's going away anytime soon, so he keeps digging through his duffle bag, hands sweaty.

Truth is, he can't even remember when was the first time he thought of Dean in a more-than-brotherly manner. He's just… there. All the time. Brighter than the sun…

"Okay, if I'm gonna have to get close to your dick, you'd better tell me the whole story," Sam says, physically dragging himself back to where his brother is sprawled on the cheap motel's armchair, chartreus fabric that has to be scratchy against the softness of his skin.

"What?" Dean's indignation starts showing, but he relaxes into mockery, "Oh, Sammy. You hurt me, you're so cruel…"

Sam crosses his arms.

"Out with it," he pushes, but it's just an excuse. He is still trying to understand how to go about what he's about to do.

Dean shifts on the armchair, but does not try to cover himself as he starts talking, "So, we were fooling around, you know how it goes, then the next moment she's got this box out from under the bed and tells me there's something she's been waiting to try and you know me, right, Sam?" Sam shakes his head and Dean grins, obviously satisfied with himself despite his predicament, "Never one to deny a lady…"

Sam snorts and, efficiently distracted by the story, gets down between Dean's thighs to work on the lock. Sure, Giovanna was nice, but she was _not_ a lady. Tattoos up to her neck and way more muscle definition than Dean, she would probably kick his ass if she heard him call her a lady.

"Then she pulled this… thing… out. And I thought, okay, in for a penny… ouch!"

"Sorry…" Sam reflexively says, pulling cage off and trying not to look at the angry red marks it leaves behind. "There you go…"

As Sam stands up, metal clatters against the floor.

"Oooh, sweet relief…" Dean groans, immediately wrapping a hand around himself as if trying to comfort the abused flesh. Sam grunts, tearing his eyes away.

"Do you _have_ to do that now?"

"Two weeks, Sammy!" Dean raises two fingers to illustrate his point and woah, that's a lot of skin for Sam to avoid looking at. "I don't have much of a choice, really."

At that, he gestures with both hands and Sam has to take a step back, helpless eyes glued to Dean's cock, much more impressive now that it is... mostly hard?

"Dean!" Sam exclaims, face burning and mouth suddenly dry. Dean smirks.

"Sorry, Sammy-boy, but sometimes a man's gotta take matters into his own hands…" And then he goes on to do just that. Sam turns his back just in time to hear, "You're welcome to stay and watch, if you want…" It's teasing. Mostly a joke. Sam huffs a soft laugh, but he can't breathe. He always knew his brother was shameless, but the years seem to have brought that to a while new level. A little lower, almost as if not wanting to be heard, Dean adds, "Or you could join me…"

He can't be serious, Sam thinks. He just can't. That's why Sam calls him a jerk and opens the door to their motel room, intent on leaving Dean alone. But then he pauses because this is a rather unique opportunity. If Dean is joking, he can take being teased in return. And if he isn't… well, Sam just might get to solve a big part of what keeps him up at night.

So, instead of walking out, Sam takes a deep breath and closes the door once again.


End file.
